Double Life
by xxSarcasticMe
Summary: Skylar is a typical teenage girl but with a twist. She has another life, who is a music and movie star,but when her manager tells her she has to go to a public school to promote her new album, will her best friends find out who she really is?
1. The Announcement

**This is sort of like Hannah Montana. LOL. I got the idea of doing this when my friend and I had nothing to watch and she only had a 'Hannah Montana' DVD. We were watching that show in the car. X)**

"Thank you and goodnight!" I shouted at the audience and walked off the Stage.

"Good job Summer." The crew complimented me as I walked toward my dressing room for taking pictures and signing for the people with backstage passes.

"SUMMER, WE LOVE YOU!" Fans crowded around me while I signed photos and took pictures.

A tall boy with messy brown hair and a shorter black haired boy ran up to me, starstruck.

"H-Hi S-S-Summer. We were w-wonder if you would sign t-these? The shorter kid said, handing me two pictures.

I took both of the pictures and asked for their names. Although, I already knew them. They're my best friends but they don't know about this side of my life. When they told me their names, they stuttered a little and gave nervous smiles. Typical Benny and Ethan. I signed both of their pictures and hugged them. As I hugged them, Benny looked like he was about to faint. I held onto him until Ethan took over.

"WE LOVE YOU!" Ethan shouted as he dragged Benny away. I walked into my dressing room, closed the door and sat down.

What a long day. I sang 2 encores. Tomorrow I have a photo shoot after school. Great. I ate one of the cupcakes neatly displayed on the food table I had in my dressing room. I eat them every time I finish a concert. Why you ask? Because they're my favorite.

"I have an announcement. Guess what it is!" My manager spoke as he came in.

"What?" I responded back.

"No one ever guesses these days…"

"Sorry?" I apologized.

"To promote your new album-"He began.

"I'm going to travel the world?" I interrupted him, jumping up and down.

"No, you're going to a public school!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT?" I shouted and stopped jumping. This CAN'T be happening! I dropped my perfectly good cupcake on the floor in shock.

"Hey girl," My best girlfriend came into the room.

"Not now Taylor!"

"Grouchy much. What's up?" She asked.

"I have to go to a public school to promote my album!" I explained to Taylor.

"You're going to White Chapel High. You'll start Monday morning and that's final." My manager told me and reached for a cupcake.

"DON'T," I glared at him.

"Fine, be that way," He turned and walked out.

"What am I going to do? How am I supposed to be two different people at once?" I got worried and paced around the room.

"I don't know, but at least you don't have to run from school to school." Taylor tried to make me a little better with her horrible humor.

"This isn't funny. Wouldn't Benny and Ethan be suspicious that I keep running back and forth to change into and out of Summer?" I told her and took my blonde wig off.

"Isn't the nerd a spellmaster?"

"Omg. YES. It's a miracle; you finally had a great idea!" I said and hugged her.

"I know right. I'm so smart Skylar!" Taylor hugged me, threw her wig in the air and danced around like no one wasn't looking. I giggled and joined her.

"For this achievement, Can I have that sparkly dress?"

I playfully rolled my eyes. "White Chapel, Here I come… Twice"


	2. Summer's school

**Eh, not really feeling this chapter, but it'll get better. **

I drive myself to Ethan's house, knowing Benny would be there. I park my brand new car in front of his house, and knocked on Ethan's supposed to be destroyed door.

"Skylar, come in. We're about to talk about Summer's concert with Sarah and Jane!" He told me, leading me into his living room.

Great. Even I didn't want to talk about myself.

A few minutes later, all four of them got giddy over what happened. Then Benny got a text message from Rory saying that 'Summer' will be going to White Chapel High. I had enough of this. Let me know when they stopped screaming. I left Ethan's house knowing Benny would be useless at this point. I drove to Grandma Weir's house for help. She told me everything about duplicates and we went on with the spell.

'There you go," Grandma Weir told me.

Next to me, appeared someone quite similar. Same attitude, same everything. Perfect. I thanked her and was ready for Monday.

Monday mornings are a pain. I had to dress myself as Summer and dress my duplicate. I told her to meet me at school and got picked up in limo.

"Sarah? How do I smell?" Ethan asked.

Sarah coughs for a minute. "Uh… Amazing."

I walk out of the principal's office, hearing everyone scream out my name.

"SUMMER!"

I sign books and stuff and I walk past Benny, Ethan, Sarah and my duplicate. Both boys slid down the lockers.

After, I met with my duplicate, and told her what to do. Throughout the day, everyone was following me and bothering me like crazy. It was so annoying.

The day finally ended and I went home without anyone following me. I finished my homework and decided to go to Ethan's house.

"Ohmygod." Ethan exclaimed.


	3. The Visit

Chapter 3: The visit

"What? Do I have a spider on my head?" I asked, touching my hair.

"You're- You're-"Ethan stuttered.

"SUMMER!" Benny, Jane and Sarah screamed.

I took a piece of my hair and looked at it. **Blonde. **At that moment I realized I forgot to change.

They all pulled me in and started talking all at once. Benny took my hand and kissed it.

"What are you doing here?" I finally heard.

"Uh… I'm lost?" I lied.

"We could help you find your way," Sarah said.

"I have a laptop!" Ethan told me running up the stairs.

"Do you want to help me decorate cupcakes with me?" Jane gave that smile that was hard to resist.

"I love cupcakes! They're my favorite," I answered, getting pulled toward the kitchen. I put my phone on the counter hoping no one would call me.

"Hey beautiful, remember me?" A voice behind me asked.

I turned around, looking at Benny.

"Duh, of course I remember you Benny," I blurted out.

He gave me a wide grin. Oh great, I shouldn't have said that.

Ethan runs down with his laptop, handing it to me. I put it on the counter and pretend to look up my house.

"She's touching my keyboard!" Ethan whispered to Benny.

"You're sooo lucky," Benny whispered back.

I quickly exit the browser, then started to help Jane decorate the cupcakes with sprinkles and icing. After that, Sarah starts telling Ethan and Benny how I, **Skylar **should come over and meet me, **Summer. **

"No!" I interrupted.

"Why?" Sarah asked with a confused face.

"…Cause, What if she invites other people and then everything would go crazy," Psh, I know I wouldn't do that. But I hope they don't know that.

"She wouldn't do that. She's too nice. Plus she hasn't met you." Ethan explained.

They know me too well.

"Oh, she met me way to many times," I quietly mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Sarah questioned.

"Nope," I responded.

Benny took his phone out of his blue pocket jeans and called my cellphone, making it vibrate on the counter.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Benny asked me.


	4. Dressing Room Intruders

**I've hadn't really written a chapter for a while so I'm not really back into writing this story again. I'll probably get back into it soon though. **

"Umm…" I look at my phone and see Benny's name pop up on the screen. I quickly take it before anyone else sees who it is and picks up.

"Hello?" I said nervously smiling.

"Skylar, come quick. Summer is at Ethan's house! Benny shouted over the phone.

I look at him and the others and I throw my phone at the wall.

"What was that for?" Sarah asked.

"She hung up on me!" Exclaimed Benny.

" Oops, my hand slipped!" I watched my phone die there, while the others looked at me.

"I got to go, see you guys at school…" I leave the house, leaving my phone on the floor.

"You threw your phone at the wall?" Taylor repeated.

"For the tenth time already, YES. I panicked okay?"

"If I panicked, I would at least oh I don't know, hang up." Taylor told me.

After awhile, I took my duplicate back to Grandma Weir's place with my wig off and made her disappear. I don't know why Taylor wanted me to get rid of her…

The next day, I was mobbed by students at White Chapel. The principal comes out and tells all the students to leave me alone. Everyone walks away and someone grabs my hand. When I looked to see who it was, it was Benny. He put my broken phone in my hand and smiled. He walks away with Ethan and leaves me standing there.

I had no idea what happened at school today. Everything passed by so quickly. Today I had yet again finished another concert.

* * *

><p>"You sure we aren't going to get in trouble?" Ethan asked.<p>

"E, we're not going to get in trouble. Now hold still." Benny climbed into Skylar's dressing room from the window and fell flat on his face. He quickly recovered and pulled Ethan in.

"Whoa." They both said in unison.

"E, Summer's cupcakes! I heard they were so good." Benny picks a pink cupcake up and takes a bite. He closes his eyes and smiles. "Yum."

I walk in my dressing room with my towel in hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"


End file.
